The Calm Before the Storm
by Lady Tazz
Summary: The last two years of Bella's life have been spent looking over her shoulder after she divorced James. The news of his engagement allows her to let her guard down and enjoy her new relationship with Edward. While away relaxing at his vacation home the past comes back to haunt her. Where the past few years just the calm before the storm? E/B AH/AU Warning: Domestic Violence
1. Chapter 1

Bella loved the laziness of Sunday mornings. She sat on her couch, in the living room of her small house, reading the paper and enjoying a cup of coffee. She bought the house a little over a year ago, after her divorce from James was final. Her home was her haven. As she was flipping through the ads, her cell phone rang. She picked it up and smiled when she saw it was her best friend Alice calling.

"Hey, Alice."

"Hi, Bella. You busy?"

"No, not at all. I was just reading the paper."

"Did you hear the news about James?"

Her stomach clenched and chills ran down her spine at the mention of his name. "What news?" she replied, just above a whisper.

"He's getting married."

The words stunned her.

"Bella, are you still there?" Alice asked.

She took a deep breath so she could respond.

"How do you know?" she managed to stammer. So many feelings were flowing through her body as she got up and paced the floor. They ranged from fear to relief. _Was he truly moving on?_

"Jasper ran into his cousin at the hardware store. He said they're getting married in a few months."

"Wow." Bella breathed out.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. This is good news. He's moved on. Maybe I can stop looking over my shoulder every time I go out. Do you know who she is?"

"No. From what I understand, some woman he met while on a business trip and his cousin mentioned that she's much younger."

"The poor girl doesn't know what she's getting herself into. I feel for her because I know all of his tricks. He's sexy and charming in the beginning and you're so over the top in love with him. You marry him and get so caught up in the fairytale you believe is your life, until one day he changes into the man he truly is. A monster," Bella stoically stated.

"I know you went through hell with him, but it's been two years. You have a terrific man in your life if I do say so myself. I'm still so happy that Jasper's friend Edward and you hit it off so well. I think it's time you truly let go of the past and live again."

Bella sank down on the couch. She felt like she was hit by a freight train. "I know and I'm happy you two ambushed me with a set up. I just have a lot to process and think about. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Let's get together soon."

"Sounds great."

"Bella relax. The nightmare is finally over." Alice reassured her.

"Bye, Alice." She ended the call and stared into space. _Could it be that easy? Am I honestly free from that man once and for all?_ She closed her eyes and memories from her past filtered through her mind. She recalled the day she finally left James. It felt like a lifetime ago.

 _She woke up to find the last of the black and blue marks had healed. She couldn't endure another beating. Bella knew that what she was about to do was putting her very life in danger, but she would rather die fighting to get away, then stay and continue living like this. After James left for work that morning, she packed a bag, grabbed the stash of money she'd hidden away over the last year, and headed to her lawyer's office to file for divorce._

 _After the emotionally draining afternoon, the divorce papers had been filed, and Bella felt free and lost at the same time. She had nowhere to go and knew it would be a matter of hours before James came home and found her gone. She ended up standing on Alice's porch, ringing her doorbell and crying._

" _Bella, what's wrong?" Alice immediately asked as she opened the door._

" _I left James. I have nowhere to go."_

" _Oh my God. Come in."_

" _I'm sorry to show up like this, but I don't know where else to go."_

" _You're always welcome here. We'll figure this out," Alice said as she wrapped her arms around Bella "Go sit down. I'll make us some tea, and you can tell me everything."_

" _Is Jasper here?" she asked._

" _No, he's working late today."_

 _Bella shook her head and then poured her heart out and watched the shocked look on her best friend's face._

" _I had no idea. I want to kill him with my bare hands," she spat. "You can stay here as long as you need to."_

" _Thank you. I'm just scared of what he's going to do when he realizes I'm gone. I could be putting you and Jasper in danger. Maybe I should go to a hotel."_

" _No hotel. You're staying here. If the ass tries anything, I'll have him arrested! I know Jasper would want you here safe with us. Now, let's get you settled in the guest room."_

 _She nodded. Maybe things would actually be okay._

 _Bella smiled as she remembered how Alice stood by her side through everything that day. Even after James showed up that night shouting and banging on the front door._

" _Bella, I know you're in there! So help me God, you better open this door!" he yelled as he pounded on the door._

" _Bella, you can't go out there," Alice pleaded._

" _I have to talk to him. I'll be okay. He would never hurt me in public."_

" _I don't like this. I wish Jasper was here."_

" _We have two choices. I talk to him, or he wakes up your entire neighborhood."_

" _Fine, we'll do things your way." Alice sounded both defeated and mad. She crossed her arms and stared at Bella "If he tries anything, I'm calling the cops."_

" _Okay. Time to face the music."_

 _Bella walked to the front door and opened it to find a seething James. "Calm down. I'll talk to you if you stop yelling." She stepped outside and shut the door._

" _Bella, what the hell are doing here this late? Why are some of your things gone?" he yelled as he took a step toward her._

 _Instinctually she took a step back. "I saw a lawyer today. I can't do this anymore. I filed for divorce." Bella had no idea where her courage came from._

" _You did what? Are you insane?" he asked through gritted teeth._

" _James, you need to go. You'll be hearing from my lawyer."_

" _No one leaves me!"_

" _I have nothing more to say to you." Bella turned to open the door._

 _James grabbed her head and pressed it against the house, causing the brick to cut into her cheek. She cried out as pain coursed through her._

" _I'm only going to tell you once. I suggest you listen and do what I say, woman," he threatened, leaning into her. "If I can't have you, no one will." His words dripped with anger. "Now, you go inside and tell Alice that you changed your mind and get your stuff. You are coming home with me."_

 _The door flew open._

" _Get away from her. I've called the cops," Alice screamed._

 _James stepped away from Bella and Alice grabbed her and positioned herself in front of her. "You won't hurt her again," she said through gritted teeth._

" _This is none of your business. I suggest you stay out of it," James snapped._

" _Are you threatening me?" Alice asked as two cop cars pulled up to her house followed by Jasper's car pulling into the driveway._

The sound of her doorbell brought her back from her thoughts. That night, she filed for a restraining order and her new life began. She lived with Alice and Jasper for four months, and they were some of her happiest and most cherished memories. Bella took a deep breath, got up, and walked toward the front door. She looked through the peephole and smiled before opening it. He was site for sore eyes.

"Edward! This is a surprise." She opened the door and let him in.

"Hello, gorgeous," he said, then leaned down and kissed her. "I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me. I've missed you."

Bella had no idea how much she missed him until she saw him. They had both been busy over the last week. "I miss you, too. I'd love to have lunch. How do you always know when I need you?"

"Is something wrong?" A concerned look crossed his face.

"No. More like something good has happened. Let me grab my purse and I'll tell you everything."

 **End Notes:**

 **Next chapter will be up onTuesday and the final chapter on Thursday!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Thanks to all who are reading! After this chapter, there is one more left and I'll post that on Thursday!**

 **I own nothing Twilight!**

 **Chapter Two**

It was a beautiful July afternoon. Bella and Edward were spending a few days alone at his cabin on Willow Lake. She sat in the lounge chair on the deck, reading and soaking up the sun. After they spent a perfect morning together in bed, he decided to run into town to get some groceries. Edward told her to relax, that she needed her rest because he had a romantic night planned for them. He even took the time to apply sunscreen to her skin so she wouldn't burn. He was the perfect man: patient, kind, honest, loyal, and passionate as hell. An enormous smile graced her face as she fantasized about the things they'd hopefully be doing later.

After finishing her novel, she placed it in her bag, grabbed her cell phone, and headed inside to shower. She wanted to be fresh and clean when he returned.

When Bella walked into the bedroom, she was hit by a strange, yet familiar, scent lingering in the air. She couldn't place why it made her feel uneasy. She looked around, but nothing seemed out of place. _Get a grip. You're in the middle of nowhere._ She scolded herself for having an overactive imagination. She walked toward the bed, placed her bag and cell phone down, undressed, and then put her pink robe on. She glanced toward the closet and a chill instantly went through her body, but she couldn't understand why. Shaking her head she turned and headed to the bathroom.

As she reached for the doorknob, her gut told her something was wrong. Instantly, her heartbeat sped up. The familiar scent hit her like a freight train and fear immobilized her. Before she could turn around, a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Hello, Bella. Did you think I'd forgotten about you?"

Terror coursed through her veins when she felt his warm breath against her skin. Bella swallowed hard, she needed to stay calm. She knew from experience that he would only hurt her more if she fought.

"I've missed you," James whispered against her neck. "I see it didn't take you long to move on. That ends now. Remember, you're mine and always will be." Bella closed her eyes, all of the hair on her body standing on end. Every instinct she had told her to fight him, but her body went limp as she tried to breathe. "If you scream, you'll pay." She nodded her understanding as she willed herself not cry. He lowered his hand from her mouth.

"I told you if I couldn't have you no one would." He taunted while his hand slid under the robe and caressed her skin. She cringed and fought the urge to vomit.

"Please don't do this. Please."

"I love it when you beg." He teased, and then spun her around, pressing her back against the wall.

"Don't hurt me."

She shuddered when his right hand grazed over her breast.

"All I want is what's rightfully mine," he hissed.

The reality of what he intended to do rocked through her body. This couldn't be happening. She prayed it was a terrible dream.

"Look at me!" He demanded.

Bella lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. His eyes were full of anger. The man in front of her was not the one she fell in love long ago with but the monster he became. She knew she had to keep it together if she wanted to get out of this alive, that she couldn't show any fear. The words _stay calm and keep him talking_ ran through her mind. _I can do this. I have to do this_.

"I don't understand. I thought you were getting married." She tried to reason with him.

"Are you jealous, baby?" James smirked while he stroked her hair "You're as beautiful as ever." With his hand, he caressed her skin just above the robe opening before running it down her cleavage exposing more of her body. Bella never thought it was possible to loathe someone so much. His touch made her skin crawl, but she refused to flinch and give him any satisfaction. She steadied herself, suppressed all her emotions, and went numb. Retreating into herself and shutting down her mind was the only way she knew how to cope. It was the only way she could endure what was about to happen. When she felt his lips on hers and the sash of the only thing she was wearing opening, she closed her eyes, then braced herself.

A loud crash caused her eyes to fly open. What she saw in front of her was both a dream and a nightmare. _Was Edward actually here?_ Edward and James fought as she looked on. Bella couldn't focus on what they were saying. She stood there frozen to the wall trying to wrap her brain around everything. Finally finding her voice, she screamed, "Edward!"

Edward glanced toward her giving James the upper hand. James took the opportunity and punched him in the stomach, causing him to stumble back.

"No!" she yelled.

Edward steadied himself and then punched James in the face, pushing him to the ground. He tried to get up, but Edward kicked him in the stomach. He was on the ground in the fetal position bleeding from his lip.

"You will never touch her again! I'll kill you before I ever let you hurt her!" Edward turned toward her. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Yes." The tears finally started to fall.

"Go call the police."

Bella nodded. With shaky hands she wrapped the robe around her body and ran toward the bedroom.

Finally reaching the bed she grabbed her cell phone and dialed 911.

"911. What's your emergency?" the calm voice asked.

"My ex-husband broke into the house and attacked me."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Is he still there?"

"Yes. My boyfriend came home. They're arguing and fighting." She cried.

"Stay calm. What is your address?"

"23 Haven Drive on Willow Lake. Please hurry."

"The police are on their way. Is anyone hurt?"

"My ex is bleeding. Edward stopped him before he-" Bella took a deep breath. "before he could-" She couldn't say the words. Tears fell down her cheek.

"Help is on the way. Stay on the line until they arrive."

"Thank you," Bella whispered.

"Where are you?"

"In the bedroom."

"Where are they?"

"Down the hall."

"Just stay calm and keep talking to me. They'll be there soon."

Just as the words left the ladies mouth she heard, _thud, thud, thud_ , and then a loud crash. She dropped the phone and ran toward the noise praying Edward was okay. He was standing at the top of the stairs. She was by his side instantly, "You're okay!" Relief swept through her.

Edward took a deep breath and nodded.

"Where's James?" As the words left her mouth she looked down and saw his lifeless body lying at the bottom of the staircase. "Oh my God!" She felt her knees weaken. The last thing she remembered was the feeling of Edward's arms around her and his soothing words, "You're safe now," before she passed out.

 **End Notes:**

 **See you Thursday!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Bella woke up with a splitting headache. She looked around and her surroundings momentarily confused her.

"Bella, you're awake," Edward said softly as he approached her bed.

"Why am I in the hospital?" she asked.

"You passed out."

Her eyes searched his as she focused on his words. In flashes, everything that happened came flooding back to her. She felt like her life was spiraling out of control. She sat up. "Where is James?"

"Honey, calm down. How much do you remember?"

"I heard a crash, dropped my phone, and ran to see if you were hurt." She looked into his eyes. "He was lying at the bottom of the stairs. How is he?"

Edward reached out and took her hand in his. "It's okay. He's gone. He won't ever hurt you again."

"What do you mean he's gone?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"When he fell down the stairs he hit his head. He's dead."

Tears fell down her cheeks as she processed what he told her. "He's really dead?" she whispered.

"Yes." Edward wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to get a nurse to look at you. The police are here also. They need you to give a statement. I've already given mine." She nodded her head. "I'll be right back."

She watched as Edward walked out the door and relief swept over her. James was dead and he would never hurt her again. She took a deep cleansing breath. The thought of having to speak to the cops made her feel uneasy. Bella just wanted to forget what happened, but she knew she would have to relive it all over again and tell them everything.

She was relieved when Edward walked back into the room with a nurse behind him. After a few tests and the police questioned her, they released her from the hospital.

"Do you want to stay in a hotel tonight?" he asked as they walked toward his truck.

The thought of going back to Edward's did make her feel uneasy, but she also knew she was safe with him. All she wanted was to curl up in his arms.

"No. I'm fine." Edward unlocked her door and opened it for her. "Thanks for asking."

Once she was seated, he closed the door. She enjoyed the brief silence and tried to quiet her thoughts. She watched as he walked around to the driver's side. He looked so stressed. Once he was buckled and started the car, she placed her hand on his.

"Edward, what's wrong? Is there something you're not telling me?"

He turned his head and looked her in the eyes. "I could've lost you today if I didn't come home when I did." He paused. "Well, I just can't think about it." Tears ran down his face.

Bella's heart was shattering as she watched the man she loved so much breakdown. Before she knew it, she was in his lap with her arms around him. They sat there and cried until neither had any tears left.

Edward placed his hands on her cheeks, "Bella, I love you. I just want you to know that."

"And I love you, Edward. I can't fathom my life without you." Bella placed a quick kiss on his cheek before climbing off his lap. "I'm not taking you back there. Let's go to a hotel for the night. We'll order in and just be together."

"Sounds perfect."

After four months of being back in therapy, Bella was beginning to feel whole again. The nightmares were less frequent with each week that passed by. Edward came to a few of her appointments with her, which only strengthened their relationship. He spent most nights at her house, and they even talked about moving in together. He sold the house on Willow Lake and wanted to find some land to build her dream house. Some days she had to pinch herself, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming and that he really existed. He truly did love her and she was madly in love with him.

Bella looked in the full-length mirror that hung on the back of her closet door. She was excited to be going out on a mysterious date with Edward, but hated that he wouldn't tell her where they were going.

"Are you ready? If we don't leave soon we're going to miss our reservation," Edward stated, as he leaned against the doorway of her bedroom. "By the way, you look stunning."

She smiled at the gorgeous man staring at her. "You look pretty good yourself." She grabbed her clutch and walked toward him, stopping just inches away. She squealed and dropped her purse when he pulled her into his arm, his warm body pressed against hers, and he kissed her with such passion it left her breathless.

"We need to go now before we don't make it out this room," he whispered against her lips.

"Would staying home be so bad?"

He groaned. "Any other night, but tonight we have plans." He picked up her clutch and handed to her. "Shall we?"

"After you." She placed her hand in his, ready for whatever the night had to offer.

Bella was stunned when he pulled up to Romeo's, which was known for their exquisite food and private dining rooms.

"We're eating here?"

"Yes. I want tonight to be a night you'll never forget."

Edward pulled up to the main entrance and the valet opened her door, extended his hand, and helped her step out of the car. They walked into the restaurant and Bella looked around in awe at the beauty that surrounded her.

The maitre d' showed them to a quaint, private dining room. The room was dimly lit and soft music played in the background. They were led to their table. It flickered in the glow of candles and a bottle of wine was already chilling in a bucket of ice.

"Mr. Cullen, your waiter, Jeffery, will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," Edward replied.

They ate, drank, and danced the night away. Bella felt like a princess in a fairytale and Edward was her knight in shining armor.

The bus boy cleared the last dinner plate while Jeffery refilled their wine glasses. Bella was intrigued by the silent conversation that seemed to be going on between their waiter and Edward. Jeffery nodded and walked away. She tilted her head and looked into Edward's eyes.

"What was that about?" Before he could answer, a violinist walked into the room playing a beautiful melody.

Edward stood and extended his hand to her. "May I have this dance?"

"I would love to." She stood and then made her way into his arms. They swayed to the music, their bodies fit together perfectly. "Tonight has been incredible. I can't believe you arranged this all for me, but I don't understand why."

"Bella, you mean the world to me. I can't imagine my life without you." Edward pulled away from her and dropped to one knee. Her heart started to beat faster as a tear fell down her cheek. Love filled her entire being. Could this be happening? "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a stunning diamond ring. Edward took her hand in his. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes. I would love to spend my life with you. You're everything to me, Edward."

He smiled, slid the ring on her finger, and placed a kissed on her hand before standing up. "You've made me the happiest man on earth tonight," he whispered while cupping her face.

"Forever," was the last thing she heard before she felt his lips on hers.

 **End Notes:**

 **Thank you for reading! Domestic Abuse is a cause that's very close to my heart.**

 **I'm a short story type of author. Keep your eyes open for Vows and At Sunset both coming soon and Edward/Bella AH/AU short stories.**

 **The next story I'll be posting is a spicy older Bella/younger Jasper AH called Tropical Tryst!**

 **Also, I'll be posting a Carlisle/Bella and a Jasper/Bella One Shot soon!**


End file.
